botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Huron
Home to the Daughters of Daer'dd | orb. dist = Unknown (Note: Stable Elliptic) | temperature = Temperate | gravity = Hazardous gravitational levels (Approximately 2.1x Terran standard) | population = ~3 Billion | tithe grade = Aptus Non | production grade = (To be added) | affiliation = Loyalist | ruler = (To be added) | government = Administratum | aestimare = Unknown | segmentum = Segmentum Lamia (Trailing) | sector = Unknown | subsector = Unknown | system = Huron System | notation = System Date: SIG/B903/Ω/FX-Y/19A Stellar Grid: 174-uALPHA-9/RHO-π Abundant Mineral Deposits, Atypical Orbital Trajectory ++of the Iron Bears Legion++ Not Advised++ }}Huron is the Legion Homeworld of the Iron Bears Space Marine Legion and the capital world of the Realm of the Three Fires, or Tricendia to give its High Gothic name. History Iron and Embers The violence of Old Night obscures much of its history. Decades of painstaking study have yielded only in fragments the origins of the Three Fires, or Tricendia to give its High Gothic name. What is known is that the region was once home to a powerful interstellar polity, as evidenced by the archeotech retained across several worlds. It would seem that this was partly due to a large population of Demiurg, Squats in common parlance. They also enjoyed access to ample mineral wealth for industry, which allowed them to endure for millennia. The Huron system was densely populated, and sublight travel to neighbouring systems was quite feasible. Just as importantly, they possessed a formidable army, the heart of which was a confederation of Knight Houses. However, these Houses were to prove a catalyst for ruinous conflict when a Mechanicum Explorator fleet came across the subsector. What archives have been uncovered on Mars indicate that the Explorators had founded a functioning Forge World along with smaller colonies and traded with the inhabitants of the now Three Fires for a time. Despite this promising start, relations deteriorated rapidly. Both material greed on the part of the Magos and affront at the Knights’ refusal to accept their natural allegiance to the Cult Mechanicus are blamed for this. Undoubtedly there are subtler factors, now lost like tracks obliterated by a sandstorm. What is known is that war raged for decades, devastating planets on both sides. Other factions - Orks, abhumans, unidentified xenos - saw weakness and attacked opportunistically. Over centuries, the two enemies were ground down to the point where they fragmented the old Tricendians beyond even planetary unity. The Mechanicum domain crumbled, with only the domains of Oamura and Kotossa remaining, sundered by distance. To their old foes, they ultimately became little more than myth and allegory, though traces of them remained in the technology of more advanced planets. Indeed, the raiment in which Daer’dd clad his armies had as much in common with Skitarii and automata as it did the designs used by the Emperor for His armies. Knight Houses scattered across the subsector, claiming what territory they could. Some were consumed by internecine conflict, while others fell to outside threats or burned themselves out trying to sustain their strength with meagre resources. Across the core systems of Huron, Xephyr and Accer Ferrus, no one House managed to dominate a planet, and tribal systems maintained a significant share of governance on those worlds. Conflict was restrained; wars were fought for advantage, but no House gained sufficient power to be confident of anything better than a pyrrhic victory. Traditions relaxed slightly as Houses and tribes mixed; the scion of a House might instead choose to learn the disciplines of infantry, armoured or aerial combat instead of bonding with a walker. Thus the prosperity of the past faded almost entirely from memory, and over centuries, many came to believe that their existence had ever been fractured and perilous. Yet when the outriders of the Great Crusade went in search of the Explorators, they ran up against the borders of a small but powerful empire, quite willing to embrace the Emperor’s rule. When they reported their findings they knew there could only be one reason for such a power to have risen in a matter of mere decades. They had found a prize whose value outshone any industry or army - a Primarch - Daer'dd Niimkiikaa. Category:H Category:Legion Homeworld Category:Loyalist Category:Planets Category:Civilised World